True Love Never Dies
by RoseAngel1987
Summary: This is a story about Sirius Black. It doesn't follow what happened to him in Order of the Phoenix, but I thought it'd be fun if he could have a family and a life before, during, and after the events of the first five HP books. I'm no good at summerys, bu
1. Prologe part 1

Sirius Black held his tiny infant son in his arms and looked over at his wife with a smile.

" **He's beautiful, Susan." Sirius whispered **

**Susan Black smiled and tenderly stroked her new son's little tuft of dark brown, nearly black hair," He looks like you, Sirius." She said**

**Sirius grinned," Think he'll have my knack for trouble?" He said **

" **Most likely." Susan said, her voice holding a mock seriousness to it," But he'll do." Her heart warmed with love as she looked again at her new baby," he'll do."**

" **What'd you want to call him?" Sirius asked**

" **I think I know the perfect name for him." Susan said," Sirius James."**

**Sirius grinned," How about just James? One poor guy with the name Sirius is enough." He said**

" **Then James Sirius." Susan said stubbornly**

" **Fine then." Laughed Sirius," James Sirius Black it is. Welcome to the world, little fellow." **

**The next year was peaceful for the Black family. Sirius went into Aurur, Dark Wizard fighter training with his best friend, James Potter. **

**Every night, he came home to find his wife and son waiting for him, the boy either resting in his cradle or being held on his wife's lap. **

**One year after the birth of James, trouble started.**

**Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever to live, was rising very quickly to more power and was quickly gaining followers. News reached Sirius that Voldemort planned to attack his friend James and James' wife, Lily.**

**Sirius, James, Lily, and Susan all decided to join a group of wizards set on foiling, and eventually trying to bring down the downfall of Voldemort. **

**The order of the Phoenix was headed by the greatest wizard of his time, Albus Dumbledore, who was said to be the only one Voldemort feared.**

**Sirius was often found at the headquarters of the order, receiving whatever news he could. Twice he went with his friends Peter and Remus to attack and to foil the latest attack by Voldemort's followers, deatheaters.**

**Sirius was especially a threat to the dark lord. He was brave, stubborn, and hated the dark arts more then anything in the world. He would stop at nothing to help bring about the end of the dark wizard's tyranny. **

**During the six months after joining the order of the phoenix, it was found that Lily was expecting her and James' first child. Extra protection was put around the Potter's home of Godric's Hollow, because it was well known that Voldemort was eager to gain children to raise as his followers.**

**Sirus put several enchantments around his own home that he thought would protect his wife and small son when he was not at home. **

**On the day of the kidnapping, Susan awoke early in the morning with paining cramps in her lower stomach. She moaned and turned over. Sirius felt her move and leaned over.**

" **Sue?" He asked softly," What's the matter?"**

" **My stomach." Susan whispered," It's never hurt this bad before." **

**Sirius leapt to his feet," I'm going for Poppy." He said. Madam Pomfrey, or Poppy, was a healer, and a close friend to Susan.**

**Susan nodded and Sirius was soon gone. He returned within minutes, followed by a bleary eyed Poppy.**

" **You'll have to leave, Sirius." She ticked," I'll take care of Susan and James. Why don't you go check in on the Potters? Poor souls, Lily is having a dreadful time. Her baby is so active, he keeps her up all night. I can assure you, they are awake."**

**Sirius kissed Susan's forehead," I'll be back soon, all right?" He said tenderly**

**Susan nodded and squeezed her husband's hand," I love you." She whispered**

" **I love you too." Sirius said**

**Little did either of them know that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.**


	2. Proloage Part 2, A beginning and an end

Susan had been told after the difficult birth of her son, James, that she would be unable to bare more children. Saddened, but grateful that she had been blessed with one healthy son, she had focused her whole attention on raising her precious blessing.

**Now, a year and a half later, Poppy stood by her bedside smiling broadly.**

" **Well, Susan," Poppy said," You're certainly sick and I think you'll remain so for quite some time."**

" **Oh no," Susan said, her first thoughts turning to her husband and child," It's not contagious is it? Should Sirius send James to stay with my parents?"**

**Poppy laughed," No dear,' She said," You're not catching. You're pregnant."**

" **Pregnant?" Susan said in disbelief," But I thought…You and the other doctors said…"**

" **We were obviously mistaken." Poppy said," You are most certainly pregnant, and quite far along. Nearly four months already."**

**A soft smile suddenly spread over Susan's face, the smile that only a mother to be can have. **

" **I'm going to have another baby." She whispered," Maybe I'll have a little girl." **

" **Could be." Said Poppy**

" **My James, a big brother." Susan said," I never dreamed I'd be able to have more children." **

**Poppy smiled warmly," Never say never." She said," Miracles happen everyday."**

" **I've just had one of my own." Said Susan. Her brown eyes looked lovingly over at her tiny son," Actually, this is my second miracle."**

**Poppy hugged her friend," Every child is indeed a miracle all their own." She said," Now, do you think you'll be all right for an hour or so? I'd like to go get you some medicines that should help the pain. This won't be an easy pregnancy by any means, but you're healthy and strong, you'll be just fine."**

**Susan nodded," I'll feed James and then myself so this little one," She touched her still small stomach," Won't be start fussing."**

" **Good idea." Said Poppy approvingly," I'll be back soon."**

**Susan walked slowly down to her tiny kitchen and made James a bowl of rice cerel. She didn't feel like eating herself, but she knew she needed to for the baby.**

**After eating a bowl of hot oatmeal and feeding her son, Susan laid James in his playpin beside her bed and clasped down.**

" **Jamie," She said," Momma's already tired and I still have five more months to go!"**

**James gurgled and clapped his hands.**

**Susan laughed," Oh, you think that's funny, do you little man?" She said fondly," Well, wait till you have a little brother or sister begging to share your toys." **

**James laughed again and blew a raspberry at his mother.**

" **You're a little sweetheart, do you know that, Jamie?" Susan said," I love you so much. I don't want you to think I'll love you any less because of the new baby. Nothing will ever change how much I love my little boy."**

**She sat up, lifted the baby out of his play pen and laid back down on the bed, setting him on her left side so the wall blocked him from falling off on one side and she blocked his escape on the other.**

**Closing her eyes, she imagined the look on Sirius' face when she told him they were to have another child. She imagined he'd react much the same way he had when she'd told him about James. He'd laugh, hug and kiss her, and then run off to tell his best friend. Susan laughed softly. Sirius was twenty-one years old, but he still acted like a little boy sometimes.**

**Susan and James were both just drifting off to sleep when Susan heard the front door open. She smiled and looked at James," Daddy's home, baby." She said," Shall we go meet him and tell him he's going to be a father twice over?"**

**James gurgled sleepily in response to his mother's voice and Susan decided to allow him to sleep.**

" **Sirius," Susan said as she softly closed the door behind her," Where are you, love?"**

**No answer came.**

" **Sirius?" Susan said again**

**Still, no answer.**

" **Sirius," Said Susan urgently," If this is some kind of joke, it isn't very funny."**

" **This isn't a joke, Susan." Said a cold, hard voice behind her.**

**Susan whirled around and found herself face to face with the dark lord, Voldemort.**


	3. Proloage part Three: No memories

**Susan felt her heart jump into her throat. **

" **Happy to see me?" Voldemort mocked Susan softly**

**Susan didn't answer. She turned and fled back toward her bedroom, back toward her baby.**

**Slamming the door shut and magically locking it with her wand, Susan scooped up baby James and made for the window.**

**Behind her, the door burst open and a spell hit Susan in the back, freezing her to the spot.**

" **You're not going anywhere, Susan." Voldemort said, his voice cold, and her red slut eyes pitiless as he looked the young woman before him," Your husband has caused me far to much trouble. I'm here to get my revenge."**

" **It's nothing for you to get your followers out of Azkaban." Susan said angrily**

" **Ah," Said Voldemort," I see Sirius hasn't told you all he's been up too. Well, I won't be the one to tell on him." That madingly mocking tone was back in Voldemort's life.**

**Susan couldn't answer; her mind was racing to quickly. She wished nothing more then to have Sirius here with her. What if he was though? Susan knew that even her strong, powerful husband was no match for the dark lord.**

" **You and your son will be coming with me now, Susan." Said Voldemort," I could simply kill you, but that won't do enough harm to Sirius. If he knows you're alive and never finds you, that will accomplish my plan much more satifactly."**

" **I'll die before I go anywhere with you." Susan whispered," And I won't allow you to harm my child."**

" **You have no choice in the matter." Voldemort said almost lazily," And now, to ensure even greater pain, Obliveate!"**

**Susan saw the spell rushing toward her, knew what it would do, but she was frozen by the first spell and she could do nothing but watch as the evil spell crept closer to her, threatening to take away the life she had worked so hard to build with her husband and son….**


End file.
